mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dustin Poirier vs. Joe Duffy
The first round began. Poirier lands a leg kick and a right hook. Poirier lands a leg kick. Poirier lands a left. Duffy lands a right and a left to the body. Poirier lands a left and a right. They clinch. Duffy breaks with a left elbow, right to the body. Duffy inside kick. Duffy lands a right. And a hard jab. 4:00. Duffy lands a right. Duffy lands a nice right to the body, lands a right and a hard one. That one hurt him. Right to the body, left to the body, misses a high kick. Duffy lands a right to the body and another high. Poirier lands a right hook. And knees the body, lands a left. 3:00. Poirier lands a hard left. Duffy lands a beautiful right uppercut and a right. Poirier lands a left. Duffy lands a nice right and a right uppercut. Duffy lands a counter right. Poirier lands a nice right uppercut and two or three more. Lands a nice right and another. Works a double. Gets it. Duffy's nose bleeding. 2:00. Duffy working to stand. Poirier lands a huge left elbow, thinks guillotine, lands two rights. Duffy stands to the clinch defending a guillotine, Poirier knees the body, works a double. Duffy lands a right elbow defending. 1:00. Stuffs it. 35. Duffy lands a blocked right elbow, breaks with a right, eats a counter right. Swelling on Duffy's left eye. Is Poirier's nose bleeding, too? I think so. Poirier lands a hard right hook and a knee to the body, R1 ends, 10-9 Poirier, they nod respectfully. R2 began. Poirier's nose still bleeding. Crowd chants Duffy. Poirier lands an inside kick and a leg kick, eats a jab. Poirier's nose may be broken (it is). Duffy lands a right. Poirier lands an inside kick, Duffy stuffs a telegraphed double and another, clinch. Poirier works another. He gets it against the cage, 4:00. Poirier's nose bleeding badly. I think that right hand on the break late in the first round broke it. Duffy working to stand. Poirier taking the back. Duffy closes half-guard. "Elbow!" Poirier's nose is spraying blood. 3:00. "It very well could be broken." Duffy regains guard. Poirier lands a left elbow. Duffy cagewalking. Poirier lands a solid right. Right elbow. 2:00. Right elbow and a right. Body head with rights, two right elbows. Duffy's left eye swollen badly. Poirier lands a right and then seven nasty left elbows listening to his corner. "Keep working on him!" Poirier lands a left elbow, rights to the body. 1:00. Poirier lands two nasty left elbows, three right elbows. Nasty left elbow. "You like that? Bleeding bitch." Poirier said something like that to Duffy and Duffy responded. Seven or eight nasty left elbows, right elbow. Poirier said something and then "Joe." Poirier lands a few nasty elbows. R2 ends, 10-9 Poirier. Poirier helps Duffy up respectfully, yells something about 'motherfucker' to the crowd. R3 began and they touch gloves. Poirier lands an inside kick. "Mix it up!" Duffy checks an inside kick but still hurt. Another. Duffy lands a right to the body and eats a jab and a left. Poirier lands a left, works a double hard. Gets it, 4:00. Duffy works to stand. Poirier's nose leaking again. Duffy breathing hard. Duffy working to stand. 3:00. "Whizzer and get to your knees Joe." Duffy working to stand. Poirier keeps him down, they roll. Duffy going for a kneebar. Poirier defends. Duffy goes for a heelhook. Poirier grabs the cage, lets go when warned. Grabs the cage again and was warned, turns out using it though, turns on top to guard. 2:00. Slicing right elbow. Poirier lands a left. Duffy lands a right elbow. They talk to each other again. Ref stands them up. The crowd boos. Poirier lands a left. Poirier lands a jab. 1:00. Duffy lands a left to the body and a right uppercut and a left. Poirier gets a double to guard. "Ground and pound now hard." 30. Poirier lands a left elbow. And a right elbow. 15. Duffy going for a triangle, he locked it up. That's in. A right elbow. R3 ends, 10-9 Poirier, his nose is bloody, they shake hands. Duffy's left eye swollen shut. 30-27 Poirier.